In Another World, We Don't Belong
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: Bruce Wayne always feels like something is wrong. He can't say what it is, but he knows it's something. When he finally meets someone who has the same feeling as him, will they be able to figure out what's going on? Slight AU.
1. Prologue

It was his third night coming to the warehouse, long past opening hours. Even in that timeframe, though, he wouldn't have been allowed to investigate it freely without paying someone off. He promised his wife that he'd be home as soon as he got off work. He could tell from her opalescent blue eyes that she knew he was lying but smiled complacently, not saying a word.

"Master Bruce, what would you like me to tell the misses tonight?" A thick British accent cut through Bruce's thoughts as the person on his Bluetooth headset spoke to him.

"Tell her that I'm working late and time escaped me."

Bruce Wayne told Usagi earlier that day to cancel the dinner date with his parents for the fourth time that month, and he'd be alone with her tonight. It was an easy fix as his wife wanted to have children though they hadn't been so lucky with the previous two miscarriages.

There was a slight pause on the other end. "The misses went to your work earlier to provide you with an early dinner since you hadn't eaten this morning. You weren't there."

 _Damn..._ There were no time clocks for the owner, but his wife was friends with everyone that had a name in the building. "Tell her that it's a surprise, and I'll be home in a little bit."

Bruce could tell the older man was nodding as he gruffed something about that being good and wanting him to ' _come home at a decent time and not to worry his wife so much'_ before the younger man hung up, suddenly feeling a pain of guilt well up in his chest. It was the same feeling he got whenever he dealt with his parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne.

Despite the fact that he never made Alfred lie for him before, there was this aching feeling that this wasn't the first time nor would it be his last. While he felt bad, another part of him felt like he missed this. Bruce didn't know what he missed and why he felt that way or why he woke up crying every night. He couldn't explain why the idea of taking his parents and Usagi to a show made or why everything felt wrong to him. But it did.

He walked around the warehouse, this place he'd seen in a dream. There was nothing there, but for some reason, he felt that he would find answers to the uneasy feeling in his gut.

He turned on the flashlight on his LG Arista android phone, lighting up the walkway in front of him, wanting to avoid any unnecessary attention. The place was abandoned; even the mice found better homes.

Finally, his eyes caught something that felt out of place. It was sitting in the middle of the warehouse. A lead pipe covered in blood. He froze for a moment but didn't get as scared as he thought he would.

He walked over to it and pulled on a glove that he'd bought from Rite Aid before coming there. Just as he was he about to pick it up, he saw a woman with long green hair that went past her knees and a child with short black hair watching him.

The woman with long, dark green hair walked forward. Her tan skin coming into the light, and her face had this timeless feeling to him. Had he known her before? "You feel it too, don't you, Bruce Wayne?"

Her eyes were the color of a crimson ruby, and she was taller than most women he'd ever known.

"Feel what exactly?"

It was the child who came forward. A thin, short girl with a pale complexion with royal purple eyes and a serious but pretty face. "This world isn't right."

His eyes widened as he looked back at the pipe on the ground and suddenly heard a voice calling from behind him. "Why didn't you save me?!" He turned around and there was nothing. No warehouse, no world, just pitch black.

He ran forward to the voice as it repeated the same thing over and over again. Bruce needed to get to the owner of the voice. He needed to help them. What was their name? Who were they? They didn't say a name, but why did it feel like they were talking to him?

He ran, but he was getting nowhere.

"Bruce!" He heard someone say. There voice was muffled. "Bruce, wake up!"

The darkhaired man woke up covered in sweat. Usagi Tsukino Wayne stood over him, clearly worried. "You seem to be having lots of nightmares lately. Your mom and dad are worried. Maybe, counseling will be good, yanno?"

Usagi turned on the television and put on the news.

"Gotham City is voted happiest and most peaceful place on the planet for the fiftieth year in a roll." The newscaster smiled.

Something about that seemed off.


	2. JV and Hino Associates

**Author's Note:**

 _Thank you for all the reviews to the previous chapter. If I haven't PMed you personally, I apologize and will soon do so when I get the chance._

 _Hopefully, you'll continue to enjoy this story. This is my first time writing this kind of story, and it takes me a little bit of time to research character's past and figuring out how to keep them in character while still making it feel original and like an alternative universe._

 _For both character sets, I am blending different mediums to try to create rounded and full characters filled with life._

 _I've never written for Selina Kyle, and this would be my first time so that was fun. Hopefully, it isn't awful though. Lol._

 _On a side note, its hilarious that I parody AUs in one story and yet, I'm sort of doing one here._

 _ **Onto the story:**_

Albert Einstein once said: "Memory is deceptive because it is colored by today's events," and for what its worth, Bruce knew it to be true. Despite what their family psychologist said, he lived everyday in the past, and each emotion he felt in reliving those moments were dependent on how he was feeling that day.

However, he wondered, can one be deceived into believing something that never happened actually happened? His parents always talked about how drunk he got on his wedding night, and the way that he and his wife left before the cake was cut good; they said that the two of them worked so hard to make a beautiful wedding.

There were videos of he and his mother's dance at the wedding, and pictures of Usagi's crying face as he placed the ring on her finger. On the pictures, he always looked like he was sweating bullets, nervous. It was supposed to be an intimate affair, but his mother, loving the cameras as she always had, invited the world to see the celebration of the century through reality television.

However, try as he might, he couldn't remember the feelings he felt in the moment. Bruce knew it happened because the scenes were in his memory banks, and he assumed that the pictures and videos said it all.

One thing was for sure; he loved his wife with every fiber of his being, wanted to be by her side at all times, and when she cried, he wanted to be strong for her, to protect her.

Despite the critical times they've dealt with the past few years, Bruce knew he loved Usagi more today than the day that he married her. He felt it in the way that she sent shivers up and down his spine when she touched him and how her smile comforted him when nothing else would.

Early that morning, they talked in what seemed like forever since the last time. Usagi had the brightest smile; it was warm and kind and unlike the people around him in the office, it was genuine. Apparently, she had a dream the night before and in it, she said that 'they were able to see their children again.' It was a strange thought as both times, the children were stillborn and never had a chance to live in the outside world.

It didn't matter to Usagi. No, to her, they were still alive. She had said that the boy was rambunctious and smart like him; the child had a mouth on him. The girl, however, she started crying when talking about her, saying she felt like she met her before. Usagi said the other was named after her and was smart also, but she acted out and was insecure much like her mother.

The little girl, Usagi said was like a small lady, fearing that she couldn't bear the burdens she was born under.

Her dreams, though, were a bit ridiculous as she dreamed of a castle that protected the world and felt warm when she thought about it. It felt to Bruce that memories painted a castle as something great and beautiful. Clearly, their age difference was showing.

His dreams always ended with the ones he loves the most dying with him being unable to protect them.

Maybe because he dreamed it so often, that was why it felt more real to him than this happiness.

As he drove down the highway, he saw a billboard saying that the circus was in town and would be staying for what looked like a long time.

The bottom said in big, white, bold letters: "The love goddess and her robin are a duo to behold." He chuckled to himself. _Usagi would love that._

He decided that he was in no rush to get into work and that he'd stop and get tickets first then head to work. It was going the opposite way, but he didn't get paid by the hour.

He was the CEO, and owner. His father probably wouldn't be happy with him coming in two hours later, but he also retired so that didn't really matter.

For the first time in awhile, he felt excited to go out.

-xx-xx- _**in another world, we don't belong**_ -xx-xx-

 **Wayne Enterprises**

Bruce didn't say a word, but he was plenty aware that he didn't need to. Selina Kyle made that obvious. When he walked into the office, her blue eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, those voluptuous lips curved into a snake like smirk, and with one hand, she tossed her black hair out of her face. He promised himself that he wouldn't talk to her today unless it was a business need.

His eyes followed her every movement, and it was obvious that she knew he was watching by the way she stood up. It was a strange thing to describe, but she moved like a cat in front of him as she pretended to stretch then straightening her back. Selina wore a tight pencil skirt that showed off every curve of her thick body, and while Bruce knew he needed to look away as a married man, she mesmerized him.

They were from the opposite side of the tracks. Coming from the broken streets of Metro City, a place that many didn't stop at any red lights or stop signs in fear that it would be their last stop, many applauded her for being able to get so far in life. A recently hired young man was talking with her, his hand movements evidently more exciting than the actual conversation, judging by her body language. He looked like a young Donald Trump with his fake tan sprayed on, making his skin orange like a carrot. Despite his young age, he looked older than Bruce with thin blonde hair.

If he hadn't done his own investigation on him, he wouldn't believe that Marcus was younger than Usagi who'd just turned twenty four only a few months ago.

She smiled at the young man and faked a laugh. It was the same false jovial sound she made when Bruce first told her a joke. It was probably what got her hired.

The young man's face turned slightly red then looked at Bruce and his expression turned to one of horror. "O-oh, Mr. Wayne! S-sorry." He apologized then looked back at Selina then at Bruce again with a sudden face of realization. What he realized was anybody's guess. "I didn't know."

Selina's smiled softened and her eyes became impish. "Marcus, don't worry." She chuckled as she looked up and her eyes caught Bruce's. Somehow, it seemed as if those dark mysterious blue orbs knew that she had him as clay in her clay making hands. "Despite his looks, Bruce won't hurt a fly."

"Miss Selina," Marcus chimed, sweating bullets. "You probably shouldn't call the owner by his first name so informally."

Selina's expression hardened almost immediately. "Why?"

Marcus most likely hadn't expected the sudden change in her facade. His orange skin looked like it was melting, and he was sure that if he didn't start wiping his face soon, that orange substance was going to burn his eyes. Involuntarily, Bruce smiled, reminded of something but unsure what.

"I mean... Yanno... He's kinda..."

Selina smiled almost twistedly at his expression. "Looks like a dark knight?" It was a strange thing to say, Bruce thought as he looked at Selina bewildered. She turned to her boss and sighed. "Can we talk, Bruce?"

He fidgeted for a moment, thinking about his conversation with his wife earlier that morning, looked at Marcus then at her then nodded in a mock managerial manner. "In my office, that would be fine." Before she could respond, he'd already walked away.

Marcus sighed. "How and why the hell does he disappear like that?"

Selina smiled, shrugged her shoulders, then walked in the direction of Bruce Wayne's office.

-xx-xx- _**in another world, we don't belong**_ -xx-xx-

Bruce was already sitting at his desk when Selina walked in. She closed the door behind her and waited for a moment in the soundproof room to think about what it was that she wanted to say. "How's Mrs. Wayne?"

"She's fine." His answers were short and curt, but his answer was wrong. She'd never seen a married man not respond with _We're_... Not when they're in love and still in love. Selina involuntarily smiled.

"How are you, Bruce?"

His eyes widened as he rested his chin on his fist. "Miss Kyle, we can't do this." Bruce had electric blue eyes that felt like he owned the night and had the power to destroy the system around him if he felt it was needed.

They'd been drawn to one another since the day they met like moths to a flame. Neither needed to say it to know it, and if the last few months were any indication,their bodies knew it too.

"My wife and I are trying for another baby."

Selina bit her lip. Despite the fact that he'd never been her's to begin with, it felt like she was about to lose something important to her with those words. She hated this, hated everything about it. Her heart felt heavy, and there was a lump in her throat.

"Why?..." The words slipped out with much more passion than intended. "You said that you were unhappy... So why now?"

Bruce didn't say anything. Instead, he opened up his laptop and began typing.

He'd never cheated on Usagi, never once professed love to Selina, but their chemistry was raw and powerful. Their arguments were intense and felt like years of sexual aggression bottled up being released. Every time they looked each other in the eyes, she knew as well as he did that he wanted to kiss her.

Silence filled the room. The tension was thick enough to be cut by a knife.

After calming herself, finally, she said, "You can't deny there's something between us." Selina felt like she'd said this once before, as if they'd been on this ride before.

Papers were being printed out on Bruce's desk. Frowning, he responded, "You're right, and I'm afraid it's the business." He handed her the printed papers and sighed. "If you'd like to transfer departments, here's the paperwork. If working here is too hard, I'd be happy to write you a recommendation letter."

Selina paled at his words, felt herself become flushed. She thought about the kiss they almost shared, everything she felt since working with him and became angry with herself for forgetting her one greatest rule.

Her eyes steeled. Whisking the papers out of his hand, she ripped them up and threw it in the trash. "Idiot." Turning away from him, she practically growled. "Congratulations... And did you honestly think I was serious. What a joke!" She laughed heartily and smiled at him, her white teeth flashing. _Never quit. Never let them see you're afraid. Above all - never let them see you're hurt. Never let them see you cry. Never_.

With that, she walked out and hurried back to her seat.

Bruce sat back down, looked at his notepad and was reminded that he needed to call JV and Hino Associates, the law firm he'd been using for the past few years.

-xx-xx- _**in another world, we don't belong**_ -xx-xx-

 **JV and Hino Associates**

The moment she introduced herself, he knew she was special, different from everyone else. This girl, she awakened the beast that another had put to sleep. Her amethyst eyes, the grim line she made with her lips, and the sadness she represented was all he needed to awaken the monster he'd long forgotten.

Like his mother, she garnered attention from every male that laid eyes on her; unlike her, their advances were refuse in her eyes. When she spoke, the young woman couldn't hide that heiress quality about her.

In her eyes, he could see that she was just like him. Rei Hino didn't have to say it; she too loved the chaos.

"Your tweets, sir," Rei interrupted his thoughts, her tone sharp, reminiscent of his late mother. "They're becoming alarming worse than even Donald J. Trump. That's not exactly something to be proud of." Her arms crossed against her chest, he imagined a symbol that looked like an 'S' across her chest then laughed because a bat fit her so much better.

"She used to nag too."

Rei flipped her hair out of her face, her eyes fierce and _just like him._ "Who did?"

A smile planted on his face, eyes glinted with excitement, he looked as if he'd been waiting for her to ask. "My mother was a nagging whore."

Rei's eyes steeled. _Yes, you look just like her and him._ How he loved that expression. Suddenly, her expression softened. "I'm sure she loved you though even if she caused you some pain every once in awhile." She scratched the back of her head almost as if she were uncomfortable with the subject as if she knew something and wasn't saying anything.

The handsome red-headed male looked away, put his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh. Using the mirror to see her, it must've appeared that he was crying. Sighing, he looked up and frowned. "Sorry... You just remind me of her sometimes."

"Mr. Valeska..." Her voice was soft.

"Call me Jerome... Or better yet, call me Mistah J."

Rei didn't seem impressed. Instead, she walked over to his phone and pointed at the blinking light. "Mr. Wayne is on line one for you."


	3. Still Fighting Your Destiny, Aren't You?

**Chapter Two:** _ **"Still Fighting Your Destiny, Aren't You?"**_

Rei and her cousin were nearly identical. If it weren't for the eye colors and hair, most people wouldn't know the difference. The other key difference were the speech patterns and personality.

When Rei peeked into her cousin's room, she nearly peed on herself, seeing Kagome Higurashi dressed like a lawyer ready to do some damage in the courtroom. Neatly folded behind her was a priestess garb, and the way that her cousin was smiling, it was clearly for her.

"So there's a guy here that I need your help with..." Kagome looked like a sneaky cat behind her pretty smile. Her soft brown eyes looked serious and as fiery as they'd always been. Despite being dressed like a lawyer, her cousin looked as gentle as a summer breeze and as beautiful as a flower in full bloom. Her soft brown eyed gaze looked like a doe compared the menacing violet eyed lawyer, who always looked ready to attack at any given moment.

Rei frowned. She'd left the Shinto priesthood years ago and followed Jerome into the dark world of law. Her grandfather had been staunchly against her and used every bit of his power to try to convince her otherwise, always saying that _"she was fighting destiny."_ Before he died, she once asked him why he hated the idea of her working with her boss so much, wanting to know the reason why he would go so far to threaten to cut ties with his own granddaughter.

" _Silly child, you're still fighting your destiny."_ Rei could remember his smiling face as he squeezed her hands tightly with the last of his strength. _"Would you want your diamond to be sold for the price of plastic bottle caps?"_

Kagome sat down in a chair, crossing her legs and mirrored the lawyer's facial expression. "This man seems to know you well... he said that your _latent talent_ and _the people you know_ are a large reason that he needs you." She could tell by her bewildered expression that the lawyer was trying to figure out who the mysterious guy could be. By the time Rei was fourteen, it was clear that she and her cousin were walking different paths; Kagome met a monk named Miroku, who, despite being lecherous, was quite spiritual and encouraged her to keep her focus, but Rei became enamored by a rebel named Jerome.

At that time, Rei made it a point to not let anyone know about her psychic powers. She wanted to be normal, and after so long of not talking about her mystical powers, it seemed that the only people who knew about it were her father and certain family members. Kagome was sure that her cousin wasn't the type just letting anybody in the public know about her extra sensory perception. In time, it seemed that most of the community not only forgot about her strange abilities, but many seemed unaware of who she was. It was like Rei Hino had become a myth that had long been forgotten.

Even their grandfather refused to speak of her name.

"Who is he?" Despite the nondescript demeanor, Rei's fiery expression in her eyes showed a sudden interest. "What does he mean by my _'latent talent?'_ "

Kagome smiled and leaned forward. "He also called your talent: 'a power coming from the gods.'" By her cousin's frowning lips, she could tell that Rei was disturbed but her arms were no longer crossed and she was no longer standing at the door, but was pacing back and forth in the threshold of the room.

Kagome didn't know when nor did she care to find out how but in the half second that she looked away to look at her phone, Rei had already thrown on the priestess garments and looked ready to get shit done. Her face slightly red, hair still in a tight bun, those violet eyes almost appeared excited; it was an expression she hadn't seen on her in quite awhile.

Relieved, Kagome sighed. "I wasn't sure if you'd actually come and help me out with your busy schedule."

Taking a deep breath, Rei exhaled. A smile escaped her lips as she looked in the mirror while Kagome came from behind her and released her cousin's hair from its tight bun.

The long, dark locks fell past her shoulders and in the light, her hair seemed to glow the same color as her eyes. Kagome brushed Rei's hair quickly, each stroke as purposeful as the last.

Before Kagome could finish, Rei stood up, suddenly feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time. Sweat beaded her forehead and her voice caught in her throat, her hands felt clammy but her eyes steeled like a watchdog. Walking over to the dresser near the bed, Rei opened a drawer and grabbed a few anti-evil scrolls. Even if it were just her paranoia, Rei felt safer with an oduda on hand.

Glancing at the reflection of the old clock in the room, she saw Kagome's expression darken.

It was only then that she noticed that her cousin had her signature bow and arrows behind her. Rei wondered if she'd felt the same thing and how long she'd known about the aura before the latter even felt a gist of that horrible power.

Standing up, she dusted invisible dust off her clothes, Rei put on a professional smile then walked out to see a man she never thought she'd see again: Ra's Al Ghul.

 _Of course, only he could emit such an horrifying aura._ It wasn't shocking that Kagome would have no clue to his identity. He'd owned a cult many years ago, one that was obsessed with an idea that there was another world, one where they lived different lives. Rei and Jerome had the police shut down the place and sued Ra's for all he was worth; the stint was supposed to land him in prison for the rest of his life. His claims to his followers was that only by killing the body can one's soul attain the life they once had. Ra's travelled from country to country, visiting villages after village, seeing poor townspeople to the rich and brainwashed them into sacrificing themselves for his purpose.

One of the Veleska and Hino associates client's children went missing during that time. Rei remembered the day the child had been found like it was yesterday; this poor teenage girl had been raped and beheaded near one of the temples where he held his sermons. Where her head was found, there was a treasure chest that held it with pictures of the events that led to her death in her mouth. The subdued lass's eyes were still in their terrified state that she must've been before she crossed the great divide.

Written in blood on the inside of chest was: _"_ أنا بحبَك _,"_ which Jerome translated as saying, "I love you," claiming that it must've been written by a female. Later, that was confirmed when the mother recognized her daughter's writing when shown a picture. They were an immigrant family from Lebanon, and they'd come to Gotham City, believing that they'd be given opportunities that weren't available in their home country.

Instead of denying his involvement with the daughter's death, Ra's only smiled and said, _"She was getting in the way of returning to the other world. She had to be stopped."_ Rei could remember the darkness she felt as he spoke, how her soul shook, the way that she felt more fear from her partner than of Ra's Al Ghul as Jerome laughed at his words like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

Rei always convinced herself that it was Ra's influenced that was able to affect even her partner in such a way. At that time, Bruce got wind of the situation and hired Rei on behalf of the child's mother to take down the Al Ghul family. Just yesterday, Mr. Wayne called to let their common associate had been let out and because of his connections, he was able to get the courts to undo his sentence.

It was strange to see Ra's Al Ghul in conventional clothing that the masses would typically be wearing, very different from the gaudy man she met and had placed in prison. He looked tired and ragged; the correctional facility had obviously had affected him more than he'd probably like to say. "Lovely to see you, Counsellor... Or should I say 'Goddess of War,' Miss Rei Hino?"

Rei glared and watched him tersely. "I would be lying if I said the same. Why are you here?"

"I come in peace. I wanted to thank you for what you've done to me before. Even immortals, such as I, can learn a lesson or two."

Rei sighed and held her forehead in annoyance. "Why are you here?" She repeated.

"As I've said, I come in peace... No need to..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Rei threw an ofuda at the wall behind him and another on his hand that was firmly placed on the ground in front of him. "Why did you bring four ninjas inside this temple then if you're here for peace?"

A man fell from the wall where the anti-evil scroll struck as he began to seize and scream out as a dark energy escaped his body.

"Even now, you have not changed," Ra's Al Ghul smilingly said through the pain. She could see where the ofuda had begun burning his hand immediately.

Rei's eyebrow lifted in curiosity.

"Your godfather in the real world, that other world that you don't believe in..." Ra's paused for dramatic effect then continued once he caught her attention, "He would be proud of you." He ripped the ofuda off his hand and scowled. "I come as a friend to warn you of your business partner."

Rei's eyes steeled at hearing those words.

"I no longer wish to return to our previous world as this one is suitable for me as it is. Gotham no longer needs the cleansing it once needed, but it will soon if Jerome or his twin brother awaken."

"His twin brother? Jerome is an only child."

Ra's chuckled. "No, no, my dear... That, you are wrong." He lifted his eyes and bored his into her violet colored eyes. "Jerome never talked about his mother or brother to you, did he?"

Rei involuntarily grabbed at her priestess garb, holding it for comfort. "I've known him for a long time..." Her response was supposed to come out strong and with vigor, but it sounded meek and like she was trying to convince herself that his words meant nothing.

"This world and the other will soon fall to ruin with his awakening, and there will come a darkness like no other upon this land. My spiritual heir and the light of this world must choose between _wāqiʻ_ or _taṣawwur._ "

Rei looked away from him. For the first time since she met him, the lawyer understood how people were able to follow, how they were willing to die for him. His words were full of conviction and seemingly sincere.

"Who is your heir and the light of this world?" She asked under her breath, hoping to not give him the idea that she was listening.

Ra's Al Ghul frowned. "My memories can only remember so much and besides, Counsellor... This wouldn't be fun if you don't solve the mystery, yourself."

It was Rei's turn to have an upturned smile.

He chuckled. "Because I am coming to you about them, you will either meet them soon or you've already met them and not realize it yet."

Kagome walked into the room as soon as he said that. She was smiling. "Rei-chan, you've always said that you felt like your destiny was calling for you, but you couldn't hear what it was saying."

Rei turned to her cousin, her eyes softening at hearing those words.

"Maybe... Maybe... We can stop running from our destiny today. It's possible that his words will lead us on a path towards the future we were always meant to be on."

Rei scowled, got up, then walked into Kagome's room and changed immediately back into her work clothes. "You're both a fucking mess," she mumbled as she started towards the door.

"Still running from your destiny, eh, daughter of the God of War?"

Hearing those words, Rei's heart raced as she ran out and kept going until she could no longer feel any muscle in her body and her breath became hoarse. With the adrenaline pumping, she hadn't even realized that she'd left without even throwing on her shoes. Rei had stepped on glass and hadn't even felt it until she finally stopped and saw her foot had been bleeding.

She squatted down to try to get the shards out but was stopped when a young female with blue hair suddenly came up to her.

"You should probably get that cleaned, Miss."

"And you are?"

The woman's face turned slightly red at the question. She smiled sweetly, her face model-thin with intelligent blue eyes hidden behind large glasses. "My name is Mizuno Ami. I'm a doctor nearby; let me take a look at your foot." She paused then giggled, "I promise I won't charge you."

Before Rei could reject the offer, Miss Ami Mizuno was already looking her over. "Please sit down. There looks to be some swelling."

Ami kneeled down and started bandaging it, talking but Rei wasn't listening. She looked up, and their eyes met.

Rei felt a jolt throughout her entire body. A memory flashed through her mind of this girl and her in another time, having milkshakes with a group of friends.

"Have we met before?" In unison, they asked the other.

-xx-xx- _**in another world, we don't belong**_ -xx-xx-

 _ **The dog who thought she was a queen, and the cat who reminded her of who and what she is.**_

Usagi loved her husband's deep blue eyes; they reminded her of Earth's vast ocean. Even when he didn't speak, his eyes spoke wonders far deeper than she would ever understand. His deep voice always put her in a trance, a dreamlike state that she didn't want to wake up from. Still, it was his eyes that had her soul entrapped in a cage that she never wanted to escape.

Frankly, Usagi loved everything about Bruce Wayne, but his parents were a different story. She was sure they felt the same. His mother made that clear; Martha Wayne made it a life goal to make sure that Usagi knew that Bruce would be better off without her in his life.

"My boy was much happier before you came into his life." Martha pointed to a picture of a twelve year old Bruce coming from a _picture show,_ as the old woman still called the movie theatre. _I could've sworn that Bruce told me he was eight when he went to see Zorro with his parents_ , Usagi thought to herself while staring at the picture, realizing that the man she loved and the woman she abhorred had the same shade of blue eyes.

Martha pointed over to herself, keeping her finger at the pearl necklace, "My boy just begged me to wear these. He was so sad that I lost them... who'da known that would traumatize him so much that he would hate going to the picture shows." In a dramatic display of emotion, she grabbed a box of tissues and began dabbing away at nonexistent tears.

Usagi questioned her husband's judgement whenever he talked about the ever so kind Martha, who supposedly made it her life mission to care for orphaned children and doing fundraisers like a crackheads did crack. _That kind woman who made me feel like shit when I lost my first child._ The blonde-haired Japanese woman sat up, her big blue eyes watching the older woman list off reasons why Usagi was a dog brought into a castle, sitting in the queen's seat in her absence.

"Honestly, you can't even provide him with a suitable offspring. With your luck," she clicked her tongue and bit her lip, her face disgusted as she turned to the Japanese woman. "The child would end up taking after you."

Usagi remembered her dream the night before, seeing two children, one resembling each parent. She wouldn't mind having a smaller version of herself running around or maybe even a little Bruce scheming up his next big adventure.

"I don't think that's how Bruce thinks..."

Martha snapped her head back so fast at Usagi's words, it was shocking that she hadn't snapped it. "I've known him longer..."

"But I know my husband better..." Usagi interjected as she smiled and grabbed the picture of Baby Bruce off the table. "He took me away from Japan, just as the war started, saving me from the nuclear zone its become." A tear came down her face as she thought about her family that she left behind.

"Yes, my good boy has a great heart-he took after me, as you can see."

"Bruce hates to see people in pain, and I think that my pain is what attracted him. He wanted to heal me, grapple away the darkness... Just as I wanted to save him."

Martha stood in silence as Usagi spoke.

"Bruce would be happy to adopt if he saw that it could bring us closer... And as much as I want a child, I know he's afraid of failing them." Usagi looked away but giggled to keep from getting emotional in front of this woman. "He would be the greatest father in the world whether its a child brilliant and handsome or if she came out sensitive and a crybaby and looking like me... He would love them both the same."

Martha sighed. "They were right about you." She smiled, a dark laugh escaped her lips.

"About what?"

"I told them that they were wrong... But they wouldn't listen."

Usagi stood up, her eyes cautious but her heart beating fast.

"You really are like a dog, sitting at the queen's throne. My throne. You're no queen, you're barely a Wayne outside of name. Usagi Tsukino Wayne, you don't have much to stand on. Soon, you'll be out this house, and my son will return to his happy self."

Alfred walked in as Martha walked out. The older man waited for the senior citizen to take her leave before walking over to Usagi.

"Master Usagi... Please do not take the Misses words to heart. She has not been herself for awhile."

Usagi nodded as she felt tears cascade down her cheeks. She had to wonder if she really was the reason for Bruce's unhappiness.

Alfred removed his handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped the tears off her face. "Now, now, young Misses, I need you to smile for Bruce when he sees you. He has a surprise for you tonight."

Usagi smiled between sobs. "I had a dream we were going to a show that would change our lives tomorrow night."

Alfred nodded. "If that's true, I hope it'll be for the better, Young Misses Master Usagi."

Usagi laughed and pat him way too hard on the back. "That's too long of a title to use for a friend."

-xx-xx- _**in another world, we don't belong**_ -xx-xx-

 **Author's Note:** _I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I was planning three scenes but didn't calculate how long the opening scene would be._

 _Hopefully, I don't take as long to update again._

 _Thanks for taking time to read. Please review. Here's a burnt cookie as a gift._


End file.
